Dreamcast
Dreamcast is one of the Sega Hard Girls set to be featured in Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls. Like her Hyperdimension Neptunia counterpart, Uzume Tennouboshi, she is inspired by the Japanese version of the Sega Dreamcast. Profile Appearance Dreamcast has a pale skin tone and big blue eyes. She has long, pale pink hair worn in thick pigtails swirling on end. On her forehead she wears a white, stylized headband resembling a dreamcast game pad. She wears an orange dress with line lining around the skirt to match the white covering the top of the torso, which is accented with two small grey circles, an orange, upside down triangle, and an orange swirl. On her waist is a white belt with an orange swirl and a short white cloth hanging from it, lined in grey. She wears a miniature shawl of white with orange coloring inside of it, while the outside is accented by dark grey. Her white boots have an orange bottom and a swirl design at the tongue-location. Around the ankle is a white strap with four tiny dark grey dots above it. Lining the top of the boot are grey spike designs. She wears black stockings with a white cuff that has a small silver section attached to it, along with a small blue screen. On each arm is a black glove with white cuff and a single orange accent. For The European version, the orange coloring of her outfit is changed to blue. All of the orange swirls have been replaced with two blue circles, the only exception being the blue swirl on her chest which now also says "Dreamcast". Personality Story Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Gakuyaura No Girls☆Talk Gameplay Main Article: Dreamcast/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Skills SP *Command/SP/VS Sega Hard Girls/Dreamcast EXE Drive *Command/EXE Drive/VS Sega Hard Girls/Dreamcast Trivia *Dreamcast is one of the three lead characters in the Hi☆sCoool! SeHa Girls anime, who appears alongside Sega Saturn and Mega Drive. **As the name suggests, all three of the main characters represent old Sega consoles, similar to how the CPUs represent the present-day series of Xbox, Nintendo, and Playstation consoles. * Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls ''isn't the first crossover game, or any game in general, that Dreamcast appeared on. Her first appearance in video games was in ''Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax as a non-playable character called Denshin (電神) who is only seen during the story mode of the game. The updated rerelease replaces the story mode with the original release's arcade mode, thus removing Dreamcast from the game. *In Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls, despite her rival is Uzume Tennouboshi, Dreamcast fights Purple Heart in the prologue intro of the game, mostly because both are the leading characters of their respective franchise. *Dreamcast's outfit will be blue instead of orange in the European version of the crossover game, due to the Dreamcast console having a blue swirl in the PAL territoriesIFI news item; see also http://segaretro.org/Sega_Dreamcast#Logos. References Navigation Category:Dreamcast Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sega Hard Girls Category:Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Characters